


Such A Flirt

by Normal_Norman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, every one is a little shit and nothing hurts, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Norman/pseuds/Normal_Norman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't tell if it's his imagination or if his mind is playing tricks on him but he thinks Cas is flirting with that guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Flirt

It doesn't bother him. It really doesn't. Cas is just trying to get information out of the guy. That's all he's doing. It's not like he's really interested in the officer. Yeah, the guy's pretty attractive and a smooth talker but Cas isn't interested, not really. It's just for information. At least, that's what he's telling himself.

They're in some Podunk little town in Tennessee working on a mundane ghost case. They decided it'd be a good case for Cas to help with while he gets back in the game. They're taking it slow for him. The PTSD is still there but they're helping him through it the best they can. He's getting better.

Right now, Cas is talking to a young, attractive police officer and Dean doesn't know if he's really seeing that the guy keeps getting closer to Cas or if it's his imagination. He's hoping it's the latter because Cas is his blue-eyed nerdy dude.

Wait, did he just see Cas laugh at the jerk's lame joke? Cas only laughs at Dean's lame jokes. Cas doesn't even laugh at Sam's lame jokes, he just smiles and shakes his head. Maybe it was a figment of his imagination.

He turns his attention back to the attractive female officer in front of him and tries to focus on what she's saying, instead of trying to overhear Castiel's conversation. He can't focus on her even though she keeps giving him flirty smiles. _Goddammit, focus Dean._

He hears a low chuckle and glances over at Cas. Cas diverts his eyes and Dean sees Cas lean closer to the officer. Dean completely turns his head and squints his eyes at the angel. _What the fuck? Is Cas flirting back? What?_

He hears Sam clear his throat so Dean reluctantly turns his attention back to the female officer once again. He smiles at her and nods. He has no idea what she's saying but she's babbling on about something he couldn't care less about right now. He only wants to know why the fuck Cas is flirting with that officer.

He glances back over at Cas and notices that Cas has propped himself against the desk beside him with his hand dangerously close to the officers hip. Dean's eyes almost fall out of their sockets and he chokes on his own saliva. He feels Sam slap his back a few times and hears him mumble a small apology to the female in front of them. He sees Castiel's eyes flick over to him and notices a faint smile playing on the angel's lips. _What the hell is Cas doing? Is he doing this on purpose? No way. Cas doesn't know how to flirt._

He looks back to the female officer and mumbles an apology. He motions for her to keep going and smiles at her. She nods and proceeds with her long ass story. Dean can't help but roll his eyes when she repeats the same thing twice. He gets bored with her story so, he glances over at Cas again. This time he sees Cas give the guy a gummy smile and wink at him. Dean's mouth flies open and he turns his whole body to the scene. _What the hell was that? Did Cas just wink at this asshole?_

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He feels Sam elbow him so, he turns back around and motions for the officer to continue for the third time. He rolls his eyes again as she repeats herself for the third time.

He diverts his attention to Cas again. This time he watches him hand the guy a piece of paper and wink again. That's it. He's had enough. Cas is his angel and no one else's. He stomps over to Cas, grabs him by the collar of his suit jacket, and plants a sloppy kiss on the angel's lips.

When they pull apart, Sam is clapping and shouting _**finally**_ , the precinct is whooping and hollering, Cas is breathless and smiling, and the male officer gives Cas a high five and walks away. Dean gives him an incredulous look and glances between the officer that's walking away and Cas, "did you do all that on purpose?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what you'd do and I was honestly not expecting that reaction. But I can't say I'm complaining," Cas tells him with a smile. Dean pulls him in for a another kiss. This time it's soft and pleasant.

"You are such a flirt," Dean says as he takes Cas's hand and walks out of the precinct. Sam follows behind with a smirk on his lips and an _I knew it_ about to spill out of his mouth.

When they get to the motel, Dean requests two rooms and notices the relief that washes over Sam's features. Dean smirks and, when the clerk's back is turned, he mimes a blow job to Sam then points to himself then Cas. Dean watches as Sam gags, takes his room key, grabs his bag, then practically runs to his room.


End file.
